The Adventures of the FT Family: Spin Off
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: AU It is kind of new idea to my previous fic! The FT are still a family in this but with a huge TWIST! GRAY is the main chara! Supports Silver Gray father son theory! Updates will be spontaneous because of school but will be regular!
1. Deaths are Caused by Me

**Hi guys~, I know I have yet to publish the next chappie of my other fic named 'The Adventures of the Fairy Tail Family' but this idea was just not allowing me to carry on. This fic only have slight hints to that one so don't be confused as it has an entirely different plot or you can think of it as a future fic or sequel of the latter one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! **

**Makarov is the dad of Gildarts, Laxus, Ivan and Gajeel**

**Gildarts is dad of Natsu, 7 years old and Gray, 7 years old, Erza, adoptive daughter 19 years old**

**Ul was their mom who is dead**

**Laxus and Mira are married with two daughters Lucy, 8 years and Cana, 10 years**

**Gajeel and Levy have Juvia, 8 years, as their daughter**

The Adventures of the Fairy Tail Family: Spin off

Chapter 1

Deaths are Caused by Me

"Come on Gray! It is really fun!" Lucy said as Gray just stood on the side of the frozen lake while she skated on it.

"No nii chan! The ice can crack! Please come out!" Gray yelled over to his big sis when suddenly Cana came and pushed him on the ice and till he reached Lucy.

"Try to have some fun little bro!" Cana said as she patted his shoulder and started skidding and jumping with her little sister.

"Nii chan! Please stop! The ice will break" Gray said but it was in vain as his elder siblings weren't listening to him. Cana went and sat on the side of the lake while Gray gripped Lucy's hand and tried to take her away.

"Nii chan come on! We should also go out" Gray said as he tried to drag Lucy but she was also resisting and both of them fell down on the ice. Suddenly there were noises of cracking as both of them looked under them to see big cracks forming.

"I told you nii chan! The ice wasn't that strong!" Gray said as he and lucy quickly but steadily stood up as Cana watched them with horror.

"What have I done! I should've listened to you" Lucy said as she started crying while Gray held her hand.

"I will go and fetch someone!" Cana said as she ran off to find someone from their house as both Lucy and Gray just stood as statues in middle of the lake. After 5 minutes, Gray felt that the ice was going to give in. he looked at his sis as he remembered his mom dying while protecting him from some thugs. He looked at her with determination in his eyes and grabbed her other hand also.

"What are you doing Gray chan?!" Lucy asked all alarmed as Gray started going in circles with Lucy as the ice beneath them cracked loudly.

"What are you do-"Lucy was cut in between as Gray left her hands and she skidded off to the bank of the lake and into the leg of her father, Laxus. Laxus stood all horrified as he saw his nephew smile slightly at Lucy as he stood on the cracking ice. Suddenly Gildarts and others also came there when at that exact moment the ice beneath Gray's feet gave out and he was sucked into the deep chilling amber of the ice cold lake. He tried to come up on the surface but all his attempts were in vain. He felt his body get heavier by the second as memories of when his mother had died resurfaced. He smiled at the fact that he will also die after saving one of his beloved ones.

"GRAY!" Gildarts yelled in horror as he saw his youngest son fall in the frozen lake as Lucy bawled like crazy with Cana.

"IT WAS MY FAULT! I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE HIM COME AND PLAY WITH ME!" Lucy bawled loudly when suddenly a tuft of pink hair dived in the lake.

"NATSU! COME BACK!" Gajeel yelled as they also started to head out to where the two twins were in the water. Just as they were going to reach there, the ice cracked ominously as they backed away slightly.

"NATSU! GRAY!" Gildarts yelled in horror and despair of losing both of his sons. He sunk to his knees as Erza quickly ran to the hole, because she was lighter than others.

"Sorry…." Gray muttered as he felt his eyes closing when suddenly a hand appeared of nowhere and pulled him up. He noticed the familiar white scaly muffler and pink hair that only belonged to his big bro. Natsu quickly took Gray and started to swim upwards but the water was hell cold and he felt all of his senses going numb. Suddenly he felt his eyes close when he felt a tug at his muffler.

"Gotcha!" Erza said as she took out an unconscious Natsu and a half conscious Gray out of the freezing lake. She quickly picked both of them up and ran towards the others as the ice was already on its limit. Just as she reached the bank, more than 1 meter of ice from where she was pulling her brothers, broke away.

"Natsu nii…." Gray said in horror as he sat beside his elder sis, Erza as Laxus and Gildarts tried to make Natsu breathe. He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he saw everyone rush about while trying to get Natsu to breathe once more, to make his heart start beating once more. He remembered when his mom had saved him and he was just worthless like just now.

"Natsu nii….he is….he is….going to…to die…cus' of…me…I am…I am…a baddie…I kill…people…" Gray muttered to himself as he saw Natsu cough up water as his chest heaved up and down, making everyone relieved. Thick hot tears went down his cheeks as Gray stood up and went inside while shivering as everyone tried to make Natsu come to senses, forgetting about him already. He sort of liked it as it will make others safe if he wasn't there. He entered the house and went straight into his room. He went and laid down on the bed, not caring to change from his freezing cold clothes as he cried silently. His eyes caught the eye of the last picture he was ever able to take with his mom. It was from Ul's birthday, just one month before the horrifying incident.

"Mamma…I am…sorry. I…just…just…everyone always dies…because of…me" he muttered while crying silently as he looked at the picture. In that picture were he and his mom, Ul with Natsu and Gildarts. All of them were smiling big toothy and cute grins as they looked at the camera. He never knew as the sleep engulfed him while he cried with the frame just beside his hand.

Outside, everyone was just crowding over the pink haired boy who was being covered by thick blankets and clothes. Gildarts quickly rose with the little boy in his hands to reach the warmth of the house as soon as possible.

"Where is Gray!?" Erza said as she hadn't seen her little brother around. Everyone broke out into frenzy as they searched for the youngest. Gildarts and Gajeel were already in the house as they placed Natsu in the warm coziness of his bed. Gildarts hurriedly went towards Gray's room as he thought it was the only place the little boy could've gone to. Both of them reached there to find Mira and Levy there while knocking on the door.

"Gray chan? Are you in there?" Mira asked as she knocked on the door when Gildarts came rushing, thinking the worst. He immediately threw open the door and went to see Gray sleeping on the bed. If not for his cold and wet clothes or his irregular breathing or shivers, he looked as if he was sleeping really deeply.

"We ignored him…" Levy said, angry at herself and everybody else as the three looked at her. Noticing the gazes on her, she continued.

"We were all caring for Natsu the whole time and none of us had even taken a little glance at Gray who had suffered the same thing even if not more as he was in the water for more time then Natsu. I know that Natsu wasn't breathing but we have purely ignored gray. We are horrible!" Levy said as she helped Mira with removing the wet and cold clothes from her nephew's little and thin frame as Gildarts and Gajeel did with the bedsheets that were also soaked wet. Levi immediately went and brought a towel while Mira searched for clothes for Gray to wear. After doing with the bed, Gajeel took out several blankets as he had felt the temperature of the kid and it was way beyond deathly cold, he feared that Gray will die of hypothermia if he hadn't from drowning. After dressing Gray, Mira lied him on the bed as Gildarts and Gajeel hurriedly covered him with blankets and other warmth providers.

"Done, now let's go and tell others that we had found Gray and that he is okay" Mira said as everyone nodded while Gildarts unknowingly ran a hand through his son's silky soft hair. He was thinking about how the little boy will be suffering from sadness. He knew that Gray hasn't still recovered from the loss of his mother but he also knew that he will have to one day tell the truth he had been hiding from Gray ever since he was born.

"Come on Gildarts" Gajeel said as he waited for his brother who came and all four of them went outside to see everyone calling for Gray.

"We found him" Mira said as everybody looked at her before sighing in relief.

"Where did you found him? Is he okay?" Laxus asked as Mira nodded before answering.

"He is okay for the moment and we found him in his room" she answered as everyone looked at her.

"He again felt left alone, right?" Erza said likely to herself as everybody's features saddened a little when Mira tried to cheer everyone up.

"Come on everyone, I will make some hot chocolate" she proposed as everyone looked at her before nodding and they all headed inside while Laxus tried to calm both of his daughters who were still crying.

It was 11:56 in the night when Gray woke up. He opened his eyes to look around in the darkness of his room as he removed the several layers of blankets from above his body. He stood up to notice that his clothes were changed and also the bed sheets. He suddenly noticed a big envelope just beside the door of his room. He turned on the lights and went towards the envelope. He picked it up and went towards the table in his room. He emptied the contents of the envelope on the table and looked at them. There were many things like birth certificates, other certificates, some pics of a couple he never had met and many more things. He noticed a letter and took it out. He opened it to stare at it in horror. In shock he fell down from the chair he was sitting on.

TBC

**So did you liked it? Or hated it? Please review as it kind of motivates me to write more! Bad news! The school has started so I will not be able to update more often! But I am not going to dump it all so stay tuned!**


	2. The Secret

**Hey guys~ New chappie here! Please check out my other fics also :/ If you like this then you will definitely ( I think) like those also!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

The Adventures of the Fairy Tail Family: Spin Off

Chapter 2

The Secret

"What, this can't be…they hid this from me…but why?" He muttered to himself as a lone tear escaped his eye. He stood up and placed the letter beside the other things. He once again read the letter to make it sure that he hadn't made any fault in reading it.

'_Gray, this is a letter from a 'nobody' but this holds a really big secret which your parents or should I say not your biological parents hid from you. Gray you may not know but your mother, Mia and father, Silver were both killed in different car accidents on the day of your birth. Silver died in a hit and run accident when saving a five years old boy from the car. His death was on the spot as for your mother, while she was being taken to the hospital, the car in which she was in was hit by another one. Before giving birth to you she was told that her husband had died, resulting in a shock like state and she died in between of the process. Both of your real parents were friends with Gildarts and Ur resulting in both of them adopting you and Natsu was roughly the same age as you so they made it like you both were twins and your looks also somewhat matched Ur so it was well believed. You can look at the whole evidences I had collected to prove what I have written is truth. Go through it and then decide what kind of parents you have gotten.' _

He looked through the stuff to find four medical certificates. He looked at them to find that they were of him, Gildarts, Ul and Natsu. He looked at every information to get the biggest shock. His blood group was AB but the blood group of rest of the three's was O but it wasn't possible. Then his eyes fell on a birth certificate. He read it to find it was his but on the place where the parent's name was supposed to be written there were two names which were entirely alien to him. They were 'Silver Fullbuster' and 'Mia Fullbuster'. He noticed the pictures to find a man who looked like a grown up form of him and the woman shared likely the same facial properties like him.

"How can this be…?" he muttered as he looked at the adoption certificate to prove that he was the adopted son of both Ul and Gildarts. At this time he was already crying but he felt something laugh inside of him.

"But…but this means…this means that I am just a burden…that…That dad just have extra liability on him…I am useless…I kill people and still he…I will not stay here any longer" He muttered to himself as he cried. He packed all of his clothes, took some of his money and wore his bag. He tip toed out of the house after saying quiet good bye to everyone.

"Farewell everyone" he said quietly as he ran away from the house. Next morning Natsu was the first to wake up. He went outside while yawning widely when he spotted the door of his bro's room left ajar. 'Now this is weird, Gray never leaves his room open' Natsu thought as he went towards the room and went inside. He looked around to see many things on the table but no one on the bed. He became worried and looked around till he spotted a piece of paper on the bed. He picked it up and recognized the writing as Gray's. He read it before running around the house, screaming frantically.

"DADDY! UNCLE! AUNTY! GRAY LEFT! GRAY IS GONE!" Natsu cried while yelling as Gildarts came running, followed by everyone else.

"What happened Natsu?!" Mira asked all worried as she took her nephew in a warm embrace as he cried. Gildarts noticed the paper in his hands and took it.

'_Dad, everyone, I am sorry for hurting you all ever since I came. I know I don't deserve you all but still you all loved me. I know I am just useless and I was the one because of whom mom died that day and just yesterday Natsu nii was also just going to. I know I have been just a burden ever since I came and I don't want to make you all suffer anymore. I don't know why you hid that my real parents had died before I even had met them but I know that you treated me like your own. I don't know why but after knowing this I just can't seem to forgive myself for hurting you all ever since and that is why I am leaving. I don't want to cause any more harm than I already have. It was the best time of my life which I had experienced with you all but I think it had came to an end. Good bye everyone, I wish I would've been able to meet you once more_

_Gray'_

Gildarts was already crying when he completed with the reading.

"What happened Gildarts?! Why are you crying?!" Makarov asked as Gildarts handed the letter to Levy who read it for everyone to hear.

"You mean…that Gray chan…ran away…he left us" Lucy sobbed as big fat drops of tears left her eyes while Laxus picked her up and tried to calm her down.

"Don't cry brats, we have to find him! He must've haven't gone that far!" Makarov said as everyone nodded and cheered.

"But Gildarts, why had he written that we had hid his real parents? Wasn't he your and Ur's son?" Levy asked as Gildarts visibly stiffened and went inside Gray's room.

'Who the hell had told him about him being adopted!? I'm going to fucking kill that person' Gildarts thought as he came across all the stuff which was on Gray's study table. He looked at the certificates, the pics, the letter and everything else. He took it all and went to the main room where everyone currently was. They looked over at the contents he had just brought and gasped audibly.

"Who are they?" Levy asked as she looked at the picture of a couple.

"They are Gray's biological parents, Silver Fullbuster and Mia Fullbuster. The thing happened that…" Gildarts started explaining what had happened that fateful day.

_Flashback_

_Gildarts cradled a pink haired baby in his arms as the baby just slept peacefully. Ur was to be discharged today with their new baby. They had decided to give everyone a shocker when they will go back home with their own son in their hands._

"_I just want to see the looks Erza and Ultear will give when they will get to know about their little bro" Ur said as she giggled lightly while Gildarts nodded with a smile. Suddenly they heard a voice of crying. Gildarts looked in his arms to see that Natsu, he had already named him, was sleeping quietly. Ur also looked around until she spotted a cradle near the far off wall of the room near a vacant bed._

"_Gildarts, there" Ur pointed towards the cradle as Gildarts nodded and gave Natsu to her before going towards the cradle. He looked inside to spot a baby, barely a day younger than Nastu, with dark raven looks and onyx grayish misty eyes. He was crying while flailing his arms and legs. He picked him up delicately and bounced him lightly, causing for him to calm down a little. He looked at Ur to see her looking at him, or rather the baby all wide eyed and in shock._

"_OMG, this can't be!" she gasped loudly as Gildarts hurried towards her with the baby in his arms._

"_What happen Ur?! Are you alright?!" Gildarts asked as silent tears rolled down Ur's cheeks._

"_This is Mia and Silver's son" Ur said as Gildarts looked at the baby boy in his hands then noticed for the first time the sword necklace in the baby's neck._

"_But both of them died. Don't tell me…they had a kid!" Gildarts said all worried for the little life in his hands._

"_Yes, I had met Mia in the last minutes of her life. The doctor told me that she died after giving birth and also that Silver died while saving a kid from a car crash and himself became the prey of the hit and run accident" Ur said as she soothed the hair of the raven headed kid while the pinkette slept in her lap. Gildarts pondered over it for sometime before he came to a conclusion._

"_Ur, we will adopt him. After all we can't leave him all alone and he _is _the son of my best buddy" Gildarts said as Ur also nodded before Gildarts went to the doctor with the baby in his arms, to get the papers of adoption ready._

_End Flashback_

"Why haven't you told us before?" Laxus asked as Gildarts sighed before answering.

"Well to say the truth I had almost forgot that he was adopted and not my real son" Gildarts answered as everyone just sat there, wondering what to do to find their lost family member as it didn't even as hell mattered that he was adopted the only thing that mattered was that he was a part of their family.

Somewhere else, Gray was just getting off the train he had taken. He still hadn't decided where to go until he crashed into a bald man. The man looked down to spot a kid on the ground. He helped him up as Gray thanked him.

"Wait a second…I think I have seen you before…"Jura wondered as he looked at the kid when his eyes fell on the sword necklace, then it struck to him.

"Are you Silver's son?!" he asked.

TBC

**Who was the one in end? How he knew Gray about whom only a selected few know? Wait for the next chappie! It will be uploaded real soon! If you are following my other fics also then please check them out as I have just updated them recently~**

**REVIEW~ Please~**

**Ja'Ne~**


	3. Fiore Gakuen

**Yo guys! Here is another chappie~! Anyways the idea of including Lyon as a big bro figure was of Yuki Loxar and it sure made it more interesting! Thanx for the idea! Now on with the fic~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

The Adventures of the Fairy Tail Family: Spin Off

Chapter 3

Fiore Gakuen

"Are you Silver's son?!" he asked as Gray mutely nodded when suddenly he was hailed in hair and engulfed in a big bear hug.

"Son where have you been?! We were all searching for you worldwide. You may not know but before his death Silver had applied for you to study in Fiore Academy. Well you are already a 4th grader right?" the man asked as gray again nodded.

"Come with me, my name is Jura Neeks and I am the owner of the academy as well as one of your father's friends." Jura said while extending his hand to the 7 year old. Gray looked at him before taking his hand as Jura led him to a car. Both of them went to the academy where Gray was now supposed to live. They came to a stop in front of a big and homely looking building. It was as big as any prestigious place with likely covering a whole mountain but gave a homely feeling.

"So Gray, why did you ran away from Gildarts as I know him and I think he would have been a perfect father?" Jura asked Gray as Gray looked at the ground while answering as his eyes once again brimmed with unshed tears.

"He was more than what I deserved. I don't deserve a good family like that because I am useless, I only take lives. First my parents then mom and then recently Natsu nii was also just going to die because of me" Gray said as he broke down in sobs while Jura comforted him, getting an idea of what the kid was suffering through.

"don't worry Gray, if you don't want then I willn't tell Gildarts about you being here and you can befriend many people around here. They are all like you" Jura said as Gray wiped away his tears before nodding and following Jura inside. Both of them entered a room which looked like it was Jura's office.

"Sit here Gray till I arrange a room for you to live in. by the way, will it be okay for you to share a room?" Jura asked as Gray nodded. Jura then called one or two people before going towards the bookshelf and taking out some books. He placed them on the table in front of Gray.

"I will just be back in a minute Gray but till then you can do what you want" Jura said as Gray nodded again as with a smile Jura went out of the room to make arrangements for best friends son. Gray looked around the room when suddenly he heard the door of the room open, revealing a silver headed guy of like 9 years.

"Hey, are you Gray that Jura san was talking about?" Lyon asked as he came in the room. He went and sat beside the raven head on the couch as Gray nodded in answer to his question. Lyon smiled at this and extended his hand to him for a shake hand while he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Gray, my name is Lyon" Lyon said as Gray took his hand and shooked it lightly. Suddenly Jura entered the room to find the two boys already befriending each other. He crouched down in front of Gray before talking to him.

"Gray, Lyon will be your new roommate and senior. Try to have fun oaky and forget about all the things that happened in past even though they were painful. I know it will be hard but please try to as it will ultimately make you happy. If you have any problem or want a person to hear you out then come to me or Lyon okay" Jura said as Gray nodded before Jura stood up. He took Gray's bag as both the boys also stood up and headed towards Lyon and Gray's room. They reached there as Lyon opened the door wide enough for them to enter. Inside the room a was a bunk bed with two study tables, two cupboards, an air conditioner, two bookshelves, a LCD TV and many more things one would need to live a relaxed life. Jura helped Gray settle in and after everything was done he left the two boys alone.

"Gray, wanna play a game?" Lyon asked as Gray nodded. He switched on the gaming console while Gray helped with setting everything up. They started playing and played till it was evening.

"Heh! I beat you!" Gray yelled over as he again defeated Lyon who pouted. They had already eaten their lunch and were now ending another round of game rallying.

"No fair" Lyon pouted as he looked at the raven head who was yawning.

"I think you should sleep after all riding a train must've been tiring" Lyon said as he helped Gray getting on the upper bunk of the bed after Gray changed his clothes.

"Ummm…Lyon can I ask you something…" a sleepy Gray said to Lyon as Lyon nodded while he placed all the stuff on their rightful places.

"Can I call you nii chan?" Gray asked sleepily as Lyon looked at him in surprise before nodding while his lips tugged in an upward motion.

"Of course you can" Lyon answered when he heard a grunt as a reply and soon Gray's breathing evened out indicating that he was asleep.

"Have a good sleep little bro" Lyon said over to the sleeping Gray before he went and started with his studies. After 1 hour he heard Gray mummer something in sleep as he grunted painfully and turned sides frequently. Jura entered at the same time as he saw Lyon trying to take Gray's temperature.

"What happened Lyon?" he asked as he went and picked the 7 year old in his arms while Lyon climbed down.

"He was looking uneasy and was grunting so I thought he must be sick" Lyon explained as Jura took the temperature of the boy in his hands to find it normal.

"His body temp is normal" Jura said when they heard Gray mumble something.

"Don't…don't leave…me…papa…come back…don't…" Gray mumbled incoherently as it dawned upon Jura what in reality was happening.

"Gray, Gray wake up. Gray" Jura shooked Gray awake as Gray looked around sleepily.

"It was a dream" Gray mumbled as he looked at the two faces looking at him.

"More like a nightmare. You were twisting and turning sides so often that I can't even remember buddy. What was it that you were dreaming about?" Lyon asked as Gray looked at him before answering.

"Daddy and mamma were leaving me alone" Gray mumbled as Jura looked in the glazed over eyes of the kid. He placed him on the bed gently as he sat on the other side.

"Don't worry Gray. If you have another one of those nightmares then tell me or Lyon. It will help you feel better." Jura said as Gray nodded before he again started to doze off.

"Okay…I will…uncle Jura…" Gray said as he drifted in and out of his sleep.

"If you feel hungry then tell Lyon and he will bring you something" Jura said as he stood up and went out while Lyon shut the door. He turned and returned back to his studies but he also decided to pack it up for today. Because Gray was now sleeping on the lower bunk, Lyon climbed up and laid down on the upper bunk.

"Good night Gray" Lyon said, happy to finally have someone to wish good night to and not being alone anymore. In response he got a mumble of some incoherent words that were similar to good night. That night Lyon slept with a new kind of cozy feeling in his heart as he also had lost his family and ever since then only Gray was the one who had came near him. Before this, everyone will just go away from him just because of his appearance except for some people. As for Gray, he was happy at finding a new family that had accepted him like his previous family. He missed them but Jura and Lyon were sufficient for him as his family and he felt happy at being able to meet both of them and gaining a new big bro just like Natsu.

TBC

**SOOO? Was it good? If not then what was it that wasn't okay? REVIEW! Ideas needed for Gray's life in Fiore Academy so please or I will probably willn't be able to continue it anymore!**


End file.
